The Truth About Forever
by maybesomedaylove
Summary: Haley and Nathan are just married. Deb and Dan's harsh reaction to their marriage is deeply affecting Haley. Can Nathan and Haley overcome Deb and Dan together, or will it drive them apart? It will all come to a head at a family dinner, where Deb and Dan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**- This story takes place right after Nathan and Haley got married. It picks up right up after the episode "Truth Doesen't Make a Noise". Everyone knows they are married, including _Deb_ and _Dan_, and the _whole school_. How is the school reacting to the new newylwed couple? And more imporantly, Haley is very aware of Deb's ANGER and BITTERNESS at her and Nathan's marriage. Haley is just getting used to being a married woman. Are Deb's harsh word's, dragging Haley down, and making her second guess her marriage? or is it making her so beyond scared that she may lose Nathan one day, if Deb and Dan find some way to break them apart for good? The biggest test will prove to come when Nathan's grandparents invite Haley and Nathan to a family dinner to celebrate their newfound marriage. It is Haley's worst nightmare coming face to face with the people who think they ruined their son's life, and remind her of it every time they get a free chance. As a result, Haley's insecurites, may help push away the only man she's ever loved. As much love as Nathan and Haley have for each other, can they finally overcome Deb and Dan together?

Please Review! I thrive on feedback!

* * *

Chapter One**- Love Makes the World Go Round**

Haley Scott still couldn't wrap her head around it. She just couldn't stop thinking about it, and she couldn't stop admiring her finger. She was in History class, and for the first time in well—ever, she was just fidgeting in her seat, pretending to take "notes". Well, unless you count writing Haley Scott over and over again in her notebook notes. Either way, she just couldn't concentrate. She tried everything, and even went through all of her best tutoring strategies in her head to find a way to concentrate, but every time she picked up her pen, she saw her ring and a smile would creep onto her face, and well you know the rest. When you have about fifty signature doodles written on your notebook, she knew it was nothing but a fruitless attempt. Haley looked up at the clock again for the hundredth time. It was only 9:30 a.m. Haley sighed when she realized there was another fifteen minutes left in the class. All she wanted to do was put her arms around Nathan. That may sound corny to the casual person, but she didn't care. Haley gave herself another shot at writing down some notes; because she of all people knew she should be paying attention to their teacher, Mr. Bawer, who was thirty-something, and a pretty sharp dresser. It was no use. Haley threw down her pen, and at least tried to pay attention to what the man was saying. He was mumbling on and on about a history lesson that she usually would gladly pay attention to any day, but today, she found it and him incredibly dull. Well, actually not just today. Every day this week, Haley reminded herself.

Haley then took comfort in the fact that Nathan was sitting right behind her. But what good was that? She couldn't even see him or talk to him, thanks to assigned seating. She remembered, when it got around the whole school that her and Nathan were married, everybody had–well--let's just say a mixture of reactions. Most, not good. Besides, the masses of students whispering every time they walked into the room, some laughed in their faces, some were stunned, some thought they were crazy, and some, believe it or not, actually congratulated them. Their teachers however did nothing of the sort. She could see they thought it was ridiculous that they had gotten married when they were juniors in high school. When Mr. Bawer found out, Haley could see the look of pure shock on his face, like what could she have possibly been thinking? A thought just occurred to Haley. She was married; a married woman. Of course she knew this, but yet again, every time she said it or thought it, it was like she couldn't believe it. She glanced at her ring again and smiled. It had only been a few weeks, but it had felt like forever. How could her life have been any other way? Just a few months ago, she was a tutor, who had no social life other than that consisted of her best friend Lucas Scott; not that she complaining. It was Lucas and her against the world. They grew up together. He was like her brother, and she didn't know life any other way. How could she of? If someone were have told her that she would have fallen in love and gotten married before she was a senior in high school she would of asked them what they were smoking. A part deep down inside of her could still see the utter ridiculousness of the concept at her age, and it wasn't like marriage was anything she had planned on doing so early on in her life that was for sure. But then again, she never planned on meeting or falling in love with Nathan either. As soon as he came into her life, all bets were off. She felt it. The more he was around her, the more she wanted him. The more she needed him, and vice versa. So, as outrageous as getting married seemed, she had never felt so happy or complete in her whole life. And even if it was foolish, or ridiculous, or the worst mistake of her life, then so be it. She didn't care what anyone else thought. Especially-----what Dan and Deb thought-–well she did actually but she knew she shouldn't let them get to her. That was hard though. She never imagined having in-laws that really hated your guts; that think that you are responsible for ruining their son's life, which Deb made abundantly clear numerous times, Haley reminded herself with a frown. No matter what she did or said it wasn't enough. She even—Haley stopped herself from going further about this. They didn't matter. It was just her and Nathan; them against the world now. But no matter how many times Haley tried to convince herself of this, or could hear Nathan's voice say over and over, "Screw em. Don't worry about them. It's just you and me, and that's all that matters", the more it got to her. Haley felt tears brimming her eye, and at the same time she could feel a light touch on her back. It was Nathan. She turned around, trying not to get the teacher's attention, since they were sitting pretty close to the front. She flashed Nathan a smile, but she knew Nathan could see right through it. She knew he could see that she was upset.

"Hales, you okay?" Nathan asked softly, touching her arm.

Haley pushed back the rest of her tears, and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Yes----I'm fine", she whispered, nervously tucking her light reddish-brown hair behind her ears.

Nathan wasn't buying this. He could see right through her. She didn't want him to know she was still upset about this.

"Nathan, I'm okay----- really. I just—– I don't know, I'm just thinking about– nothing----I'm fine", Haley blurted, trying to keep her voice down.

"Really? Let's see. You, Haley, not even taking down notes in class? That has to be a first", Nathan said with a chuckle.

Haley looked at Nathan's eyes, and realized that she could never tell a lie to him. He knew her better than anyone. "Nathan, I guess I just-----"

"Excuse me, Mr. And Mrs. Scott now, is it?" The teacher's voice echoed in the classroom.

Haley and Nathan instantly broke apart, and she realized that Mr. Bawer was standing right in front of them, arms folded, looking rather agitated. Haley could see everyone's attention in the class were on them. Tim was holding back laugher. She could see several girls whispering in each other's ears on the other side of the classroom. Luke shot them both a sympathetic look from a few seats over, but she could see a smirk emerging on his face. Brooke winked at them, and Peyton just sat there looking trying not to make any expression.

"Maybe you can discuss—whatever it is you're discussing at--home. This is a classroom, where you come to learn things. If you want to discuss martial problems do it on your own time", Mr. Bawer said outright, his face looking stern.

Haley felt her face flush to about hundred different colors. She couldn't believe how rude the teacher was being. Well, she knew she shouldn't have been talking, but still. He didn't have to be so harsh, and bring up their marriage once again. This was the second time that he had said something like that to them in front of the whole class. She had to say something. She didn't want Nathan to get in--

"I'm sorry----we didn't mean to interrupt", Nathan blurted loudly.

Mr. Bawer glared at them, his face hardly softening. More chuckles entered the air. Tim was keeled over laughing, while Lucas was hitting him in the arm to get him to stop.

"Really----I'm sorry, Mr. Bawer. It wasn't Nathan's fault. I was just trying to get some notes, because I----- couldn't hear a couple of the lines", Haley lied, trying to sound like she was telling the god's to honest truth.

Mr. Bawer unclenched his face, and he looked like he was just going to go back to the lecture and forget the whole thing never happened. But instead, he noticed Haley's doodle filled notebook, which she completely forgot about, and raised his eyebrows. Before she could say a word, he walked back to the front of the classroom. There goes my whole academic reputation out the window, Haley realized as felt her face go a million times redder. She then felt Nathan's arm touching her back firmly. She smiled and quickly stroked his hand lightly. Despite the utter humiliation she was feeling, she had Nathan, and she could always count on him to know what she was thinking, and feeling, and how to make her feel better.

The class was still bursting with laughter and chatter, and Haley could hear her and Nathan's name being said from several people all over the room. Lucas shot them a couple of "It sucks to be you", looks, and then started hitting Tim in the arm again, probably to knock the idiocy from him. Good luck to that, she knew her and Nathan were both thinking when they both saw and smirked at each other. Suddenly the teacher cleared his throat, and everybody's attention immediately went to him. Even Tim's.

"Despite the interruption-----getting back to the wonderful world of World War two, "Mr. Bawer started, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "It has inspired me for the perfect assignment. You will write an impromptu two to three page essay on how World War two had an effect on the marriage of American soldiers. Due Monday."

The whole class sighed and moaned, and Haley sunk down in her seat. She couldn't believe that the teacher had stooped that low. That assignment was a clear dig at her and Nathan's marriage. Was he trying to publicly humiliate them and draw as much negative attention as he can to their marriage? Well, he was doing a good job of it so far. She glanced around the room, and Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke; all couldn't believe what he had done either. That was except for Tim who had the most confused look on his face.

"So, if there aren't any questions about the assignment-", Mr. Bawer started.

But then he noticed Tim's hand raise in the air. Obviously frustrated at the thought of dealing with Tim, like any sane human being would be, he reluctantly acknowledged him.

"Yes, Mr. Smith?" Mr. Bawer called out.

"Wait, are you telling me that soldiers are allowed to get married?" Tim asked, and in the process thoroughly proving how mentally challenged he really was.

The teacher closed his eyes, and shook his head, and everyone in the class burst out laughing. Haley even let out a few chuckles, and her and Nathan both saw Peyton and Lucas hit time upside the head at the time.

"What?" Tim asked, like he didn't have any idea why everyone was acting like they were.

"Nice one, Tim", Nathan joked as he exchanged laughs with Lucas.

Mr. Bawer even let out a laugh himself, but it was a moment before he said anything. The class was too loud, and Haley could tell he was getting fed up. "All right settle down", he said rather shrilly.

The whole class quieted down, just as Mr. Bawer started to talk again. "And to answer your question, Mr. Smith. Yes, without a doubt, soldiers are allowed to wed; after all, they are not monks are they?" He finished with a smirk.

Tim nodded his head, and barely acknowledged the answer. Instead, he lowered his head down onto his desk.

"Okay, after settling that fascinating debate-"Mr. Bawer started to say, but then the bell rang, and everyone started to practically jump out of their seats.

"Wait! Before you go, remember your assignment is due on Monday at 9:00 am sharp. No late work will be permitted. That means, even if it's 9:01 it's a zero plain and simple, and that goes for everyone in this classroom", Mr. Bawer finished zooming his eyes right at Nathan and Haley. "Alright, see you all here and your papers on Monday. I'm looking forward to them".

Haley rose out of her seat, and fixed her jean skirt and rose colored top that seemed to have gotten disheveled while sitting. She grabbed her notebook and pen, and then turned to Nathan. He grabbed her hand immediately, and she leaned up against him as her, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and Brooke walked towards to the doorway and into the hallway by the lockers. She saw Tim walking the other way out of the classroom, probably because he didn't want to have to put up with being nailed about his question. Standing outside the classroom, everyone in the class seemed to have shot dirty looks at Haley and Nathan as they walked by them. Maybe she was paranoid, but who knows. Either way, she didn't think she could take much more uproar about their marriage.

"Man, I can't believe that guy", Nathan shouted, leaning against the locker. Haley stood next to him, holding his hand tightly.

"Yeah, I know. That sucks man; drawing so much attention to you guys with that assignment. What was that? ", Lucas said, still trying to grasp it, clutching his backpack on his left shoulder.

"What a creep. I could kick him for you if you want", Peyton said, almost sounding like she really meant it.

"No, its okay, Peyton. You don't have to do that", Haley said to herself as she felt herself laugh a little at the thought of that visual. "I just—can't take any more jabs at our marriage. I mean, yes, were young, but it's not the end of the world", Haley uttered, feeling anger rise in her throat.

"What do you expect? He's a bitter divorce'. Come on, he'll make digs at anyone who's getting some. Cuz clearly, he's not", Brooke blurted with a laugh.

"Okay, that may be true Brooke", Peyton started, holding back laughter at the comment, "but he should not of singled them out like that. What was that, like the second time now? That's not right and maybe you guys should, I don't know, talk to the principal about it. You gotta do something", Peyton said frankly.

Haley bit her lip. She looked up at Nathan, and he had a really pissed look on his face still. "I don't know, but does the offer of kicking him still stand?" Haley asked.

"Anytime", Peyton smiled at her at Nathan. Peyton then realized the time, and that she was going to be late for her and Brooke's next class if they didn't get going.

"I'll help", Brooke added. "We can like tie him down or something. And talk about his ex wife, and taunt him---and", Brooke's voice started to trail off; as Peyton started to drag her away down the hallway.

"What?" Brooke asked. "That wasn't a good idea?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "See you guys later", she yelled from down the hallway.

"Bye", Haley said.

"See ya", Lucas yelled after them.

Then he turned to Nathan and Haley. "Well, unless I want to be late for my next class, I gotta go. I don't know—you guys----should go home, and just forget about what happened. School won't miss you. I'll meet you later on the river court later?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Yeah man", Nathan smiled lightly, as they bumped fists. Lucas touched Haley's shoulder, and then he walked down the hall, which was thinning out.

Haley and Nathan began to walk, and what Lucas had said to them was starting to sound tempting to Haley. She just wanted to forget about this class, and this day, and be alone with Nathan. Ditching class was so not her in nature. It was like she was genetically designed for school or something, but she didn't think she could make it through the day if she stayed.

"Getting out of here sounds pretty good about now, doesn't it? Haley asked, looking up at Nathan.

"Yep", Nathan mumbled. "Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well I'm not doing cartwheels, or anything, but yeah, I'm good."

Nathan stopped walking. "Haley--I know you were crying earlier in class. And that comment you made earlier about people taking jabs at our marriage-

"Nathan, I'm fine–please—let's just drop this", Haley said quickly trying to avoid the conversation.

"No, Haley. I know that it's more than just about that ass of a teacher. It's about my Mom isn't it? What did she say to you this time?"

Haley looked down. She couldn't look Nathan in the eye. And she didn't exactly want to relive the things Deb had said to her when she had ran into her at the café yesterday. And Dan was there too, which was something she didn't want Nathan to ever know. She didn't know why she didn't want talk about this or tell Nathan how she was feeling. She didn't want to burden him. She didn't want his relationship with his parents to get worse than it already was. Not that it was all candy and roses, far from, but she felt responsible for worsening it. Once in a while, when she's upset, or when something's bothering her, or if she doesn't know how to best handle a situation, keeping things inside is like a natural reaction for her. She can't explain it. She can't predict when it going to happen, it just does. And this was one of those times.

"I can't believe her. Who does she think she is? Especially with what happened at our party last week. I warned her if she----- I swear Haley, this is going to stop. She has to accept that you're my wife, and she can't say those things to you. And if she can't---As far as I'm concerned, she's out of our lives for good".

"Its okay-----Nathan", Haley whispered, even though she knew what she said was a complete lie. She could feel tears starting to rim in her eyes again.

"No, it's not! Haley you don't have to lie to me" Nathan shouted his face angrier than she had ever seen.

Haley didn't say a word, and she knew deep down that she couldn't argue with him. It was the simple truth, nothing but. It wasn't right, and it was hurting her. She couldn't keep it in anymore, and tears escaped her face. Nathan's face softened, and he wrapped himself around Haley.

Rinnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg. The tardy bell rang.

"Come on, let's get out of here", Nathan whispered softly into Haley's ear, as he wiped the tears off of her face. She didn't have to think about it twice. The hall was dead empty, and their next class had already begun, and going home seemed like it was the only option. Haley leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder, his arm firmly around her back, as they walked on.

* * *

"Wow, how long has it been since we ditched school?" Nathan asked, a grin plastered on his face, as they walked through their apartment door. 

"Um—for you, wasn't it like last week?" Haley smirked.

Nathan threw the keys on the counter, and then faced Haley. "Hey, you've had a very good effect on me. I haven't ditched school in like—"

Haley gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, something like that", Nathan finished, looking defeated.

"Well, at least I convinced you to use a real excuse this time", Haley said. Nathan had just wanted to walk out the door, but she remembered all the other times when she and Nathan had cut school earlier in the school year, and how nervous she was about getting caught, or about missing her school work, so she dragged Nathan into the nurse's office and came up with an spur-of-the-moment excuse to leave school.

"The nurse seemed to have bought that you were sick", Nathan said, a smile arising on his face.

"And of course you as my husband had to bring your wife home right away to take care of her", Haley said. But then Haley remembered something. She began to panic. "Ooo- I just remembered—I have a test in Spanish today!-"Haley felt her eyes widening. How could she of forgotten?

"Which you can make up when you get better", Nathan reminded her with a grin.

"I guess. I just know I couldn't sit through one more class and I just kept thinking about----what your--Mom said–and what the teacher said and-"

"Hales-tell me what she said", Nathan asked, but it sounded like more of a demand.

Haley shook her head. "Nathan, I'm not going to lie to you. What she says hurts, and it affects me—but I don't' want it to affect us. I don't want it to become an issue with us-------and your relationship with your parents is already shaky at best, and you know, I don't see her everyday, and Karen knows the situation, so I only see her at the café rarely at the most—the other day was just a coincidence".

"Haley, you never have to worry about that being an issue between us. It's you and me. Period. If people can't accept us, especially my parents, then fine. They don't have to be a part of our lives. It might be better that way, the more that I think it about", Nathan said outright, looking directly into Haley's eyes, never sounding more serious.

Haley fell into Nathan's arms, and couldn't think of anything to say. The truth was, what could she say? She just let Nathan stroke her hair as they stood their fully embraced. Nathan was right. If Deb and Dan couldn't accept her in Nathan's life forever, then they don't deserve to be in their life. But Haley felt incredibly selfish thinking that. She didn't want Nathan's relationship with his parents to end completely just because of her. She just wished the situation could have turned out different. She didn't think it was going to be perfect, but she never saw this coming. From Dan maybe, but never from Deb. Never could she have imagined Deb's reaction so harsh to their marriage. She just wanted to forget about this whole thing and to focus on something happy and carefree. After all, despite her feelings about Deb and Dan, she never felt happier in her whole life. As far as she was concerned, being married to Nathan was something she would never regret no matter how many negative comments from Deb or Dan came her way, and she knew beyond a doubt that it was the best decision she could have ever made for herself. She was complete for once in her life. He was her forever, and she was his. That was it, and that's all that mattered.

Haley smiled to herself, as a memory played through her mind. She looked up at Nathan, and couldn't help but start laughing. All the tension immediately released from her body.

"Hales--what is it?"

"Do you remember the time when--we you know ditched school to go drinking at your father's beach house, and then you know—I threw up all over him", Haley recalled.

"How could I forget? That was priceless. I never saw my Dad that speechless before in his life", Nathan laughed just at the thought.

"Yeah, but that wasn't my finest hour, that's for sure".

"Well, I still love you", Nathan said, leaning in for a kiss. His lips were soft as usual, and she could feel her heart flutter with every movement of his mouth on hers.

"Yeah? You better, "Haley mumbled while lightly sucking his bottom lip.

A moment later, Haley sat down on the couch. Nathan grabbed a container of chocolate ice-cream out of the freezer and started eating it as he walked over to her.

"You know----that seems so long ago", Haley said.

"What does?" Nathan asked as he sat down next to Haley on the couch.

"What happened at the beach house", Haley finished while she put her legs over Nathan's lap.

Nathan was quiet for a minute. "Yeah, actually it does. Like a lifetime ago", he said softly as he put down the container of ice-cream on the nearby table. He started to massage her legs, and Haley closed her eyes as shivers went through her whole body. "But I guess all that sorta seems hazy. Ever since we got married, all I can really think about is the future."

Haley opened her eyes and touched Nathan's face with her hand. "Me too—all the time. Gosh------I can barely see straight, or think about anything else. You know, today wasn't the first time I spaced out in class", Haley admitted.

"Really? It wasn't?" Nathan laughed.

Haley studied Nathan's face. "You know, your to cute for your own good", she blurted. "Now give me some of that ice-cream", she said, with a smile.

Nathan reached for the carton, took the spoon, and scooped some chocolate ice-cream onto it. He lowered the spoon to her mouth, and Haley licked the ice-cream off the spoon. It was cold, but creamy, and Haley forgotten how much she had liked chocolate ice-cream. Suddenly, some of it dripped onto Haley's shirt.

Nathan put the spoon back in the carton and threw it down on the table. "Sorry about that", he said as he was going to try and wipe it off.

But Haley had another idea in mind. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop staring at Nathan.

"What?"

Before he could say another word, Haley put her mouth on Nathan's and with their lips moving in unison, ever so passionately, but ever so sensually, she practically tore his shirt off his back, and fell on top of him, his hands roughly caressing her back and unhooking her bra. Nathan slipped off Haley's shirt a second later, and before they knew it, moments later, they were together. With every breath they took, with every movement they made, Haley could hear his heart racing, and feel hers soaring.

* * *

A half an hour later, Haley and Nathan were sitting on the couch, a blanket over them. They were feeding each other ice-cream. It had started to melt, but it was still good. Haley finished feeding a spoonful to Nathan, but some had just dripped onto Nathan's chest. 

"I'll get a napkin", Nathan said, starting to get up.

Haley pulled his arm. "No, I got it", she smiled.

Nathan grinned, as Haley move towards his chest and began to lick it off.

"That tickles", Nathan whispered, just as she finished.

Haley could feel herself smiling widely. She put the ice-cream back on the table and then looked up at Nathan, who was staring at her. What had been she so worried about? Why had she been so upset before? She couldn't understand why Deb and Dan had gotten to her so much. It was Nathan and her against the world. She just continued to stare at him, as he stared at her. A few moments pass, as just pure silence filled the air.

"You're amazing", Nathan said gently to her, looking right in her eyes.

Haley couldn't believe it. "I was just thinking the same thing", she told him.

* * *

A few hours later, Nathan was finishing up, well their shower technically, and Haley had just finished getting dressed in jeans, and a bright turquoise lacy tank top. She had put on some pinkish lip gloss, and walked into the kitchen. She knew Nathan was going to be hungry soon, so she looked in the fridge. It was pretty empty. They needed to go shopping. Damn, Haley realized. She didn't get paid until next week at the café, and Nathan had just started at the dealership with Keith. And she didn't really want to dip into their savings, which was low at best. They were saving up for a used car, and they had little money to spare for other things at least other than rent. They had to solely depend on their paychecks for that, which they wouldn't have till next week. Just then Nathan walked out of the bedroom with a towel around his waist. She loved when he did that, Haley secretly smiled to herself. 

"What's for lunch?" Nathan said, peering into the refrigerator.

Haley looked at him and then Nathan looked at her.

Nathan sighed. "Don't tell me we're out of groceries again", he said as he slammed it shut. "You don't get your check from the café till next week, don't you?"

"Unfortunately not", Haley told him, frowning a bit. Their money situation was pretty much the only thing that was a touchy subject with them since they got married, and Haley wanted to drop the subject as soon as possible, but she knew she couldn't avoid it. She must of have had a really concerned look on her face, because Nathan looked at her reassuringly and started to put his arms around her.

"Don't worry Hales----well get by. We always do", Nathan said pulling her close to him.

That was very true, Haley bit her lip, and put her arms tightly around Nathan's back. Just within this simple embrace, she knew that as long as she had Nathan, it didn't matter how much money they had or anything like that. And yes, it seemed that a lot of things were working against them and their marriage, but that didn't matter. They would be the ones who would prove everyone wrong.

"What are you thinking?" Nathan asked her softly.

"I'm thinking about—you", Haley teased him.

"You are?" Nathan smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"What do you think?" Haley said, while at the same time, pulling off his towel.

"Haley!" Nathan shouted, surprised, while trying to pick up his towel, laughing relentlessly.

A few minutes later, after some well more--fooling around, Haley realized that she herself was getting hungry now. "Go get dressed. I think I have a ten in my purse. We can go out and get something. Besides, my shift at the café doesn't start till 5", Haley said, trying to push back her own laughter.

"Alright. But hey, I gotta meet Lucas on the river court after school", Nathan said after fixing his towel back in place.

Before Haley could respond, out of the corner of her eye, she saw answering machine light blinking.

"I didn't know we had a message", Haley mumbled to herself. She never heard the phone ring once since they were home. Well, it wasn't like they were exactly paying attention, Haley remembered. Maybe someone called when they had been at school.

"What?" Nathan asked.

Haley pressed the play button and let the message play.

"Hello, I'm calling for Mr. and Mr. Scott. This is your grandmother. And I just have to say, how could you two get married without letting me and your grandpa know! I had to hear about it from Danny, who I should say was not the most pleasant experience of my life, let me tell you. You of all people Nathan should know how dealing with your daddy is especially in the state he's in now after his heart attack. Well—I just called to say, that once the initial shock wore off, and once I settled your Grandpa down, I think it's just a lovely idea. You two are absolutely perfect together, and there is nothing wrong with getting an early start in life. Nothing at all. Nathan, you're one lucky guy. Haley is such a doll, from what I remember. And Haley dear, you got your hands full. Anyhow, since we didn't get to celebrate officially, I have made a reservation for Armando's restaurant at 7:00pm for tomorrow. Me and your grandpa expect you to be there, no exceptions. And Nathan, you can't weasel yourself out of this one. Grandpa told me to throw that in. We'll all meet outside the restaurant at 6:45, and ah yes it will be you two, your grandpa and I, and Danny and Deb, and Keith. Oh yes, maybe you could get Lucas to come to. I would love to get to know my other grandson. Ok, so we will all see you tomorrow night. I can't wait! Bye now!"

Haley and Nathan just looked at each other, not saying a word. With nothing but complete silence looming before them, all they could do was think about the next day ahead of them; dinner with Nathan's grandparent's, and Deb and Dan. That was going to be nothing sort of interesting to say the least. It was Haley's worst nightmare, and there was no way out of this one.


	2. Trouble in Here

**A/N**- Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I really really appreciate all your feedback. It really inspires me to keep on writing this story, espeically when I have 3 other active fanfictions. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter Two**- Trouble in Here 

Later that afternoon, Nathan had just thrown on his black shorts and a white tank top, and picked up his basketball. He was headed out the door to meet Lucas at the Rivercourt, but he saw Haley out of the corner of his eye, compulsively cleaning the kitchen counter. Then nearly a second later, she threw down the rag she was cleaning with and started staring into space. As soon as Nathan walked over to her, sure enough, the rag was back in her hand, and she was starting to burn a whole in the counter.

"Hales?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked up a moment later, and realized that Nathan was standing right in front of her looking concerned. She still continued to clean. He knew she tended to clean compulsively when she was upset. As cute as it was, Nathan was really worried about Haley. He could not walk out that door, knowing that she wasn't alright.

"Haley, it's going to be okay", Nathan told her reassuringly, touching her arm lightly.

"What?" Haley replied like she had no idea what he was talking about. But Nathan could hear the edge to her voice, and clearly he wasn't getting through to her, so he yanked the towel out of her hand.

"Nathan!" Haley said, while sighing.

"Haley—you don't have to do this."

"Do what?" Haley folded her arms across her chest.

"Haley---- I thought we had talked about this", Nathan started to say, getting frustrated.

"Nathan---I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just straightening up a little before my shift. I can't believe how dirty this had gotten", Haley mumbled faintly, while picking up the rag again. Nathan could hear her voice breaking, and it almost broke Nathan's heart right along with it.

"Look, I'm not exactly thrilled about this either. But—we've survived my parents before. We can survive them again".

Haley looked up at Nathan and then dropped the rag on the counter. "You mean like at our party last week? Nathan---I couldn't be in the same room with your mother for five minutes without fighting. Now it's your grandparents and Dan on top of that?"

"Haley—look it's not my ideal evening either", Nathan started. "But–- unfortunately there no getting out of this one. -----We'll go the dinner. Have a little small talk with my grandparents. Not even look my parents in the eye, that's for sure. Haley---If my parents even look at you the wrong way, we're out of there. I—won't let them hurt you again", Nathan told her, while taking her in his arms.

Haley peered into Nathan's eyes, and Nathan could feel her calming down. "I know you won't. But I just–---wish things weren't so complicated. I guess I was pretty naive enough to think that your parents would have welcomed me with open arms. Well--I didn't exactly think that. But how they feel about me-

"Doesn't matter. Haley–when will you get that", Nathan interrupted, trying to get through to her. Nathan had to make Haley understand that how his parents felt about her didn't matter. It was irrelevant If they didn't like Haley, that was their problem. She was his wife, and if they can't accept that, then they sure as hell didn't have to be in their life. Plain and simple. He didn't know how many times he would have to make it clear to him, but he and Haley were a package. It's both of them, or nothing. He just hoped his parents realized that.

Haley then brushed her lips against Nathan's, and he could taste the peachy flavored lip gloss drenched onto her lips. Her lips were so delicate but so voluptuous, and for a moment he had forgot what they were talking about. Because every time he touched Haley in any way, it was like he was off balance—and nothing else mattered.

"Hey–you better get going", Haley said as she kept her hands around Nathan's back.

Nathan looked at the clock, and he was already a few minutes late to meet Lucas. "Oh, yeah", he said. Then he glanced back at Haley. "Are we okay here?"

"Yeah–we're fine", Haley replied.

"Haley–I don't want to go if–"

"Nathan—you should go. I don't know why I let it bother me so much. I guess I can't help it, but- you know what? That's it. I'm not going to think about it for one more second", Haley said as she put her hands through her hair. "Now–go", Haley told Nathan, a smile forming on her lips.

"Okay, I'm gone", Nathan said, while couldn't help but grinning. He gave Haley a kiss on the lips, and again, he almost forgot everything else around him.

"Kiss you later", Haley uttered to him, as Nathan turned toward the door trying his best not to run back and kiss her. "I'll see you later at the café later than?" She added.

Nathan nodded and then smiled one last time as he went out the front door.

* * *

A couple hours later, Haley was at the café, and it was a rather slow night. Haley drummed her nails against the counter. There was only one man eating a sandwich at one of the table's, and he kept asking for coffee refills every fifteen minutes. That was as much action the café was seeing tonight. She looked at the clock. 6:18 p.m. She wished Nathan would get here. She herself couldn't imagine playing basketball for over two hours, but that was Nathan and well–what made him Nathan. Haley cleaned the counter again, and then sighed as she realized she had already cleaned it five times in the past ten minutes, and it couldn't possibly get cleaner. But she knew why she kept doing it. She wasn't busy with customers, so she was trying to keep her mind from wandering; something that she didn't really want to think about and it was something that she tried to block out. As much as she tried to tell herself that she wasn't worried about the dinner tomorrow, she couldn't help it. Yes, Nathan had calmed her down a bit, but Nathan didn't know what Dan and Deb had said to her the other night at the café. And he wouldn't know. She didn't want to tell him, because she didn't want him to worry, and she knew he did. It would just make things worse, and she couldn't deal with things getting any more worse with- 

"Excuse me, miss, can I have more coffee?" the man asked sitting at the table, looking frustrated.

Haley immediately broke out her thoughts. "Oh–sure", Haley flashed him a quick smile. Haley grabbed the coffee pot, and walked towards him.

"Sorry about that", Haley told him, while pouring the coffee.

"It's quite alright", the man mumbled without looking in her direction.

Just then Haley heard another customer walk in, and looked up. The coffee pot slipped in her hands, and some of the coffee splashed onto the table and onto the man's lap.

"I'm so sorry!", Haley shouted, while trying to wipe of the coffee.

The man looked angry, but he remained calm as he wiped the coffee off of himself. Luckily the coffee wasn't too hot since it wasn't a fresh pot, but she still couldn't believe she had been so careless.

"Are you okay?"

The man shook his head

"I'm sorry, again–and everything's on the house", Haley muttered, feeling utterly embarrassed.

The man didn't say anything, and got up from the table and walked out the door. Haley headed back toward the counter, and looked ahead of her. It was Deb, who was just standing there in front of her, her arms folded.

"Haley", Deb said, harshness evident in her tone.

Haley looked down at the counter. "Mrs. Scott", she mumbled.

"Didn't mean to scare you", she added.

"You didn't", Haley said.

"Good".

"I- didn't know you were working tonight Mrs. Scott", Haley said not hiding the edge to her voice.

"Don't worry I'm not Haley. Actually- I seemed to have misplaced my cell phone. I think I left it here earlier today", Deb said in a formal tone.

Haley looked down the counter, and spotted a cell phone lying there. Haley grabbed it and handed it to Deb.

"Here", Haley sighed.

Deb grabbed it out of her hand, and Haley could feel the tension rippling through the room.

"Thanks", Deb said as she peered at Haley. It seemed as Deb was about to leave, but instead, she continued to stare at Haley, with a frustrated look on her face.

"You know Haley-I'm actually glad we're alone. We need to get a few things straight".

"Like what?" Haley folded her arms across her chest.

"Maybe if you didn't have that attitude with me-

"Haven't you and Mr. Scott have said enough to me?

"You know Haley—give me a break. I am dealing with this marriage the best that I can. And I don't know how I am–considering how absolutely ridiculous it is".

"It's not ridiculous", Haley cut in, feeling tears weld up in her eyes.

"Oh really? Do you hear yourself Haley? Do you know what it is to be a wife? Better yet, does Nathan know how to be a husband? Of course he doesn't. He's a boy, with his whole life ahead of him. And you took that future away from him. And--your own in the process."

"Well–that's your opinion. Nathan and I are married—I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to find a way to accept that."

"I will never accept it Haley. You and Nathan are throwing your lives away, if you stay together. I can't see it any other way. I'm sorry, Haley. I won't see it any other way."

Haley could feel the anger rise up in her throat. She had never been this furious before in her life.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't make your marriage work, but some us are lucky enough to find love early on in life and Nathan and I are one of those people. So if you resent me because"-

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me Mrs. Scott. I won't let you bash my marriage to my face anymore! You can threaten me and tell me that I am destroying your son's life all you want, but I don't care! It's me and Nathan now. We're a family. And if you can't accept that- then get out of our lives!"

Deb's eyes widened, and was silent for a moment. "Like we told you the other day—Mr. Scott and I----will stop at nothing to make sure this marriage is annulled", Deb whispered. "That's a promise", she added.

"I think you should leave-----now!" Haley said, her voice breaking, looking at Deb straight in the eyes.

"What's the hell's going on?" Nathan shouted, as he walked into the café then with Lucas.

Deb shot her head around, and her face immediately softened. "Nothing, honey. I just forgot my cell phone here. Haley found it for me." Deb said as she walked over to Nathan, giving him a smile.

Haley quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"No–I don't buy it. What did you say to Haley this time, Mom?"

"What? I didn't say anything to Haley. We were just talking" Deb asked, sounding like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah, right! I could hear you shouting from outside the door!", Nathan shot back.

Nathan then looked at Haley, who smiled lightly at him, which she knew Nathan would never buy. She was sure her eyes were all red from the tears.

"Listen, I got to get going. I'll see you at dinner tomorrow night", Deb said swiftly as she kissed Nathan on the cheek. Nathan sighed, as Deb gave one more look at Haley and walked out the door.

"Haley, you alright", Lucas asked her as he sat on one of the stools at the counter, holding a basketball in his hand.

Before Haley could answer, Nathan cut in.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nathan-just forget it. It's fine".

"What? It's not fine! If she thinks she can treat you this way, she's dead wrong."

"Nathan- just drop it, alright?"

"What? Why? Why are you protecting her?

"Look-guys-maybe you should calm down", Lucas tried to interfere.

"I'm not. I just–I'm tired okay?" Haley said not even acknowledging Lucas.

"Fine----but dinner tomorrow is out of the question now."

"We have to go Nathan---you know that".

"No---I don't care how mad they get. I should have realized that before."

"No–Nathan, we should go."

"Why should we?"

"Because–we have to okay. Your grandparents are expecting us to be there".

"So?"

Haley sighed. "So? We just have to okay? Because-

"Because what? What is wrong, Haley? Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting anyway-I just think we should drop this, alright?"

"What are you not telling me Haley?"

"Nothing!"

Nathan was quiet for a moment. "I'll see you at home", he muttered to Haley under his breath as he walked out of the café.

Haley couldn't believe what had just happened. How did she end up pushing Nathan away? How did they end up fighting over the dinner? She knew why. She was afraid of Deb and Dan, and them finding a way to annul their marriage, which she didn't even think could be done. And she took it out on Nathan. For a second, she felt she had to comply with whatever Dan and Deb wanted, and if they backed out of the dinner, it would give them more reasons to want to end their marriage. Something to hold over her head. But that was naive of her, since they wanted to break them up for good regardless of anything they did. She just knew one thing--she couldn't shake the fear out of her body. She didn't want to lose Nathan. The thought of it made her feel sick inside; a sickness that she couldn't live with. What if they found a way to end their marriage for good? Like it never happened? That she couldn't deal with. And for some reason, she couldn't tell Nathan any of this. It was something that she buried deep inside of her. She was about to explode.

"Haley—it'll be okay. Everything---will be fine", Lucas said, lending a comforting hand.

"I hope so", Haley whispered so low, she didn't think Lucas could hear her. Tears rolled down her face, as the thought of Nathan gone from her life forever loomed inside her heart.


End file.
